I Loved Her First
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Sequel to 'Lost'. The story is now complete. Cragen's observing El and Liv with a 'father's' eyes. Read and review!


_**Disclaimer: This is 18th story in **__The Songs of EO. __**It is the concluding part to 'Lost'. So read that one first. We're at the wedding reception now. Cragen's observing El and Liv through a 'father's' eyes. The song used is **__I Loved Her First__**, by Heartland. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. R&R, ya'll!**_

I Loved Her First

By Julia

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me _

_just so you know _

_So be careful when you hold my girl _

_Time changes everything _

_Life must go on _

_And I'm not going to stand in your way_

They were at the reception now, and everyone had finished eating. People were dancing now to some sappy love song. El and Liv were in the middle of the dance floor, and they had been since they'd finished eating. He was watching them, feeling this ache. It had been extemely difficult to hand Olivia over to Elliot today. Even though he knew that she wasn't really his daughter and it wasn't his decision. He loved her as much as if she really was. Elliot had even asked him if he could ask Olivia to marry him. That had made him feel relevant and included, and he knew that's why they had done it.

He watched as Elliot said something to Olivia and she threw her head back and laughed. He loved how how they looked so happy together. It hadn't always been so easy for them. They'd had a lot of ups and downs, and the fact that Elliot had been married when they'd first met. None of them spoke of Kathy anymore.

When that song was over, the DJ announced that it was time for the father/daughter dance. Cragen knew that it was his turn to dance with Olivia. He went to meet her on the dance floor, and shared a smile with Elliot as he kissed Olivia's cheek and clapped Cragen's shoulder. Cragen smiled at Olivia as _I Loved Her First_ by Heartland came on. As Cragen listened to the lyrics, his eyes misted. It was totally how he was feeling today. And he was glad that Olivia had found Elliot. He'd been hoping that she would.

_But I loved her first_

_And I held her first _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her _

_It was only a matter of time _

After the song was over, Elliot took Olivia over to talk to some of the other guests. Cragen watched them some more, reminded of the first time he'd seen them together. He'd seen the sparks between them before anyone else had. He loved Olivia so much, and he knew that Elliot would take care of her. It was so hard to let her go.

He had tried to be there for her in every way that a father could be, and she felt like his daughter in every way. Each time he'd had to discipline her for anything, it had felt to him, like a parent yelling at a child. Sometimes he felt like a father to Elliot, too. Before they had gotten married, he'd had a 'talk' with Elliot.

It had been the day before the rehearsal dinner. They'd been the only ones in the station. Cragen had said, ''Elliot, I need to talk to you.'' He had come out of his office and stood by El's desk.

Elliot had looked up from the picture of himself and Olivia that he had on his desk. ''OK, what's up, Cap?'' He'd asked, as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

Cragen had replied, ''I want to tell you that I love Olivia very much. She's almost like a daughter to me. I know that she wants to be with you. I'm not going to get in the way of that as long as you don't hurt her.'' He loved Elliot, too, but he was serious. If Elliot hurt his child, he was going to hurt him.

Elliot had answered, ''You know that I have no intention of her hurting her.'' He knew that Cragen had needed to have this talk with him, and he wasn't offended in the slightest.

Cragen had assured him that he wouldn't, and the conversation had been over. He was blasted back to the present as the wedding toasts began. He was so happy for Olivia. Now he'd just to have to let her go.

_But I loved her first_

_And I held her first _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first _

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_Someday you might know what I'm goin' through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

_**Author's Note: Isn't that song perfect? Thanks to FaithMartinaTim for making a vid to it! Check it out! Read and review, ya'll! If not, why'd you read this far?**_


End file.
